While many tools exist that assist a gardener in cultivating land, many of these tools are static, requiring the gardener to use physical strength to perform many of the tasks that the gardener requires. As an example, a garden hoe may be used to manually break up soil. While the garden hoe may be designed for performing this task, when the soil is packed and/or dry, the garden hoe may be difficult to operate. As such, the desired results may be difficult to achieve because the gardener may tire before the cultivation is complete. Additionally, an elderly and/or disabled gardener may have difficulty operating such manual tools.